


You're not alone, Ryth.

by IRLLalnableHector



Category: Yogscast
Genre: Teencast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 05:53:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8878486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IRLLalnableHector/pseuds/IRLLalnableHector
Summary: Really short but first fic in my little wintercast thing~





	

No lights were twinkling, no bobbles hanging from any limbs, no star on top of the tree all because Rythian can't be bothered to decorate. His last week before Christmas break had been filled with midterms and prep. He had gotten no sleep all week... he didn't even have time to hang with Zoey. 

Finally on a extremely cold Friday afternoon Zoey, Fiona, and T had bothered the crap out of Ryth to let them come hang. With a hang intertwined with her girlfriend's Zoey followed behind a tired eyed Ryth who was just so happy for the week to be done. "Your parents aren't home again?..." Fi asked with a raised brown and a annoyed sigh. "You know them..." Ryth replyed, pulling out his keys as they stepped onto the porch. Though the house wasn't just not decorated because of Ryth being busy but also because his parents were never home. They were always working, being owners of their own company is pretty packed with busy work especially when it's the holiday season. The door opened with a creak and they all rushed in and shut the door. Noses red and coats being pulled off they settle in the warm living room.  
They all spoke happily though the feeling of drowsiness laid over Rythian like a warm welcoming blanket. The teen soon fell asleep on the arms of the couch with a soft snore.  
Though only but an hour later the soft hum of Christmas music rang through his ears. His eyes fluttered open to a shining Christmas tree decorated with tinsel, lights, and ornaments. The song being heard was the voice of Zoey as they all placed lights on the banaster of the stairs.  
"Hey, sleepy head!" Fiona giggled as she looked at the star eyed Rythian looking around in glee.  
"You guys are the best..." Rythian chuckled and grabbed a line of lights to begin to help.


End file.
